Opposites Attract
by okami-darkness
Summary: Everybody admires and loves Kagome, all the boys are in love with her and and she has a whole swarm of friends, but what happens when a certain white haired boy named Inuyasha shows up and starts to ignore her well that doesn't go to well with her.
1. An average day

Kagome was a normal 17 year old girl, she lived with her mom, grandfather, and little brother named Seto. At school she was very popular every guy there was wanted to go out with her, the teachers loved her because she was an A+ student, and she had so many friends that admired her. She was the most popular person in the whole school and life was good, until a certain young white haired boy came to school. 

Kagome was shuffling around her room getting ready for school, she had a towel wrapped around her in one hand and a hairdryer in the other. She had just gotten out of the shower and she was looking for her school uniform.

"Kagome what's taking so long, you need to get ready for school!" Kagome's grandpa shouted from downstairs.

"I am getting ready grandpa. I just can't find my uniform!" she shouted back.

"It's in the laundry." her mom said as she came out from the kitchen carrying two plates with breakfast on them.

"Can you get it for me mom?" Kagome asked, she was still blow drying her hair.

"Sure." she said as she went into a closet and came back out with Kagome's uniform in her hand.

"Here you go sweety." Kagome's mother said as she walked upstarirs to Kagome's room and handed it to her.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said and then slipped on her uniform. She came downstairs with a brush in her hand combing her hair.

"What's for breakfast?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Eggs and bacon." she replied.

Yummmm. said Kagome as she gobbled it down. Seto came out of his room and ran to the living room were breakfast was he grabbed his toast.

"Seto, aren't you going to have breakfast?" mom asked.

"No time mom, morning soccer practice remember." and he went out the door.

"Well I gotta get going." said Kagome.

"What you still have about 30 minutes until school starts" said grandpa

"Yes you can stay longer." said mom.

"I like to get to school early, see ya!" Kagome went out the door, she unlocked her bike from a rack next to her house she turned around and saw Seto running to soccer practice in the other direction. She started peddling her bike to school and started humming to herself. Today would be a perfect day just like every other one, all the boys loved her so did the teachers, and she had a whole group of friends that would follow and admire her. Yep, for Kagome life was good.

She got to school and parked her bike ina bike rack. There was nobody there except teachers because school didn't start until 20 minutes. She went into school and into her 1st period classroom were her teacher was already there.

"Oh, Ms.Kagome it's so nice to see you your always early and such a good student. Here have a piece of candy." said her teacher Mrs.Sagarashi, she pulled out a drawer and took out a piece of candy and gave it to her.

"No thank you Mrs.Sagarsahi, I would not like to get any cavities."

"Oh, how sweet."

Kagome took a seat the only reason she was always early was so Mrs.Sagarashi would admire her, which she liked. Pretty soon all her friends were there talking with her and laughing and telling her how nice she looked. Than all the boys came with boxes of chocolates and roses flirting with her and saying she was so pretty. This was a typical day for Kagome and she loved it she loved being admired and flirted with, in fact she flirted with most of the boys herself but she never anybody for some reason. Pretty soon everybody had settled and stopped obssesing over Kagome and the lesson had began.

"Now class I know that it is almost the end of the school year and soon you'll off to college but there is a new student arriving today during gym class his name is Inuyasha. As you all know gym will be the boys v.s. girls soccer match, and Inuyasha will be participating with the rest of you and I hope you treat him nicely." said Mrs.Sagarashi.

Kagome just stared out the window thinking to herself what would this new kid Inuyasha be like. She would just flirt with him gain his heart and then cast him aside with the rest of her lovers like usual and when gym class came that's just what she was doing.

Inuyasha had arrived during gym class just as Mrs.Sagarashi said he had white hair silver gazing eyes and fingernails and teeth that were like claws and fangs. Instead of wearing a uniform he wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans, and for once Kagome thought he was pretty handsome and could make a decent boyfriend, but none the less she was going to stick to her plan let the flirting start.

* * *

Well that was chp.1 hope ya' liked it! This was my first fic so please R&R In the next chapter Kagome starts to flirt with Inuyasha but he just ignores her and even insults her that doesn't go to well with Kagome. Please read on! 


	2. Inuyasha

Chapter 2 Inuyasha

'Whack' another ball went by the goali and into the net the boys team cheered Inuyasha had jsut scored his 5th goal and it was 6 to 2 , boys team in the lead. The whole school was their watching the seniors boys v.s. girls soccer game. They had it as a special treat before they went off to college. Kagome thought her plan would be easy just woo Inuyasha and get him to fall for her. She was now starting to hate him. He had not only ignored her but insulted her as well which had never had happened to in her life.

Flashback: At gym class, which is empty becuse everybody is getting ready for the soccer match..except for Kagome and Inuyahsa.

"Oh Inuyasha!" shouted Kagomegoing into flirt mode.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your new here and I could show you around?"

"No." he said coldly.

"Umm. don't you wanna hang out with a cute girl like me?" Kagome asked suprised he didn't want to hang out with her.

"I said NO!" Inuyasha shouted.

"There's no need to be rude!" _This one is tough I'm gonna' have to do some serious flirting Kagome thought to herself._

"Ahhhh!" Kagome shouted.

"What is it?" said Inuyahsa turning around.

"I fell ughh. It hurts I can't get up!" _Heh heh the boys can never resist this._

"You don't have a bruise or anything your fine." said Inuyahsa as he walked out into the soccer field.

Kagome followed him out into the soccer field. _Damn this guy is hard! I'm gonna have to resort to using my last technique to get him to fall for me!_

"The game starts in 10 minutes." siad Inuyahsa

"Whoooah!" shouted Kagome._ Perfect I'll fall on him and he'll fall madly in love with me just like the other boys!_

Kagome fell on Inuyasha so that she was laying on top of him staring into his eyes and for the first time in her life she blushed. She couldn't believe it did she actually like this loser or was she just embarrased. Inuyasha just stared in her eyes which made her blush even more. Inuyasha just lifted her up with enough force that she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Ummm ummm..." said Kagome speechless.

"The game starts soon better get ready." Inuyasha said and walked away.

"Okay." said Kagome.

That was chapter 2 sorry there short but Chapter 3 will be longer!


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3 Revenge

Kagome's House

"That bastard that bastard!" shouted /kagome throught the halls of her house! "I'll get revenge on that silver haired freak! He thinks he's so frickin' cool with his hair and gazing eyes and good looks! Arrggh I hate him!" Kagome was screaming in her room hitting and throwing stuff on her ground not knowing that her family was overhearing.

"Woah she really hates him whoever he is." whispered Seto to his mom.

"I think Kagome likes him." said mom.

"Nonsense this young man is a jerk and Kagome is being absolutely reasonable." grandpa said sturnly.

"I'm not so sure about that grandpa." Seto said teasingly.

I hear you shouted Kagome from her room and immeaditely. Kagome opened her door and started chasing her family. Come back here you weirdos don't you dare tell a word of this to anybody! Kagome soon went back in her room after chasing her family through the house with a pillow throwing it at them. She laid down on her messed up bed and thought to herself. I'll get revenge on the bastard Oh I'll get revenge! she said angrily.

Next Day at School

The whole day Kagome had been "Accidently" tripping Inuyasha down the halls and causing his whole day to be miserable until finally he snapped.

Study Hall 7th period

"Oh Inuyasha can you help me with this problem?" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's paper and ripped it.

"Oh my bad I'm sorry." Heh heh it's working I've been annoying him all day he can't stand it or do anything about it! Kagome thought to herself gleefully.

"What is your problem bitch!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"How dare you call me that

"Why shouldn't I you've been annoying me all frickin day!" ( Note from the author Kagome and Inuyasha are whispering to each other.)

"So you deserve it asshole!"

"That's it just leave me alone you freak!"

"Freak! I'm a freak, look who's talking hippocrit!"

"Oh so I'm a freak."

"Yes you are and your a jerk too!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Inuyasha shouted, he had finally lost his patience and shouted at her.

"Kagome Inuyasha see me after class!" Mrs.Sagarashi shouted.

After Class

"Now I saw you too speaking too each other and could tell you were getting along very well so I'm am going to pair you up in the senior hike on the mountain this week I'm sure you'll have a great time." she shoveled them out thw door both speechless.

End of chapter 3 hope ya liked it. 


End file.
